


No Concept of Privacy

by ParanoidRobonoid



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dominant Peridot (Steven Universe), F/F, Gems In Heat, Grown up Steven gives no shits, Limb Enhancer Peridot, Multiple Orgasms, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParanoidRobonoid/pseuds/ParanoidRobonoid
Summary: Collection of short one-shots/drabbles where Lapis and Peridot just can’t catch a break and get caught in the act by each member of the Crystal Gems.Will add tags as I go.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 146





	1. Chapter 1

“Peri... harder...” The words fell in a hushed plea, riding a moan between labored pants. A strangled groan was her answer, the blonde’s hand curling tightly in the sheets as the other on her lower back pulled the ocean gem up higher, obliging the demand with a deep, forceful thrust.

“Like this...?”

Lapis grunted, her hands tightening on Peridot’s shoulders and forcing her closer. Not that she had much room to pull away with Lapis’s arms tucked under hers to wrap up to her shoulders from behind, locking her in. “Just like that...”

The mechanic huffed, her forehead falling against Lapis’s shoulder as she upped her pace, ramming her tentacle in to the hilt with as much strength as she could muster, reveling in the sweet moans her thrusts pulled out of the older gem. The soft groans, pleading whimpers, choked cries of Peridot’s name... all combined with her hoarse breathless panting... the technician had to focus on the wet slap of their skin with every thrust instead in order to avoid finishing too quickly, but that was one of the biggest challenges she had ever faced, especially with the bite of Lapis’s nails now scraping down her back, no doubt leaving marks as the girl’s cries escalated in volume. Peridot groaned against the spasm of pain, nuzzling against Lapis’s neck and biting the sensitive skin there as she thrust particularly hard. 

“Ah-! P-Peri- mmm... Hng... don’t sto-Op...” Electricity pulsed up Peridot’s form, the final warning tingles of heat making her thrust more desperately and out of rhythm as she sucked on the bruised skin, darkening the latest mark she left on Lapis. How she wished they stayed forever... she had decorated Lapis’s neck and upper chest in dark patches of passion, knowing the ocean gem was shameless enough to go out in public with them in plain sight, wordlessly informing the entire world she was claimed. They had been given disapproving looks many times, but neither gave it a single thought. 

Chest feeling tight and heavy with building pressure, Peridot knew she’d succumb to the delicious sensations sooner rather than later. Her tentacle was writhing as it was moved within Lapis’s moist depths, massaged by her silken walls that were beginning to contract and throb around her. The overwhelming pleasure had her releasing Lapis’s skin from her mouth with a pop, a choked gasp escaping her throat as she struggled to keep her release at bay until her mate was fully satisfied. This was their fifth round tonight. Once she was spent, she was spent. Peridot had no doubts she would collapse in a breathless limp heap afterwards and immediately pass out to recharge her energy, so it was crucial Lapis got what she needed before that happened.

Both arms snaked around the ocean gem, pulling her up in an embrace as Peridot buried her face between her breasts, the blue gem quivering like a leaf in her hold. Small, feather-light kisses were placed on the skin of her chest, causing Lapis’s breath to hitch and a hand to bury in and pull Peridot’s hair. The tug wasn’t rough enough to hurt, but it did spark extra heat in her abdomen that had her hips rutting forward uncontrollably. The technician whined, a tear forming in her eye as everything started blurring around her, small specks beginning to float around her vision as she neared what would no-doubt be her hardest orgasm in ages.

“Lapis... Lapis, I love you...” The mirror gem’s legs squeezed her tight, trapping her in close and limiting how far she could withdraw. Her thrusts were coming slower and deeper anyhow, knees barely able to support her weight as she shivered with restrained pleasure.

“I love you too... Peri...” Trembling hands grabbed Peridot’s cheeks, forcing her to lift her head. As the green gem opened her eyes slowly, Lapis curved her back to allow her to lean forward enough to plant a deep, forceful, open-mouthed kiss on her lips, hungry but passionate and emotional. In the same second that their mouths collided, those heavenly walls torturing the engineer finally clamped down tight and merciless, halting all movement and squeezing. Without breaking the kiss, an unidentifiable noise escaped Lapis as she met her end, something mixed between a sob and a moan. It all spelled Peridot’s demise, the mechanic letting out an unrestrained moan as she pushed into the kiss with equal fervor, forcing her tentacle through the impossibly tight orifice in a final thrust to sheath herself to the hilt just as the first burst of her fluid was released, followed by many others that would quickly overflow and leak out. Peridot had already filled Lapis up three times, having been the one filled two rounds ago, which left very little if any room for more. Even so, her tentacle eagerly pumped thick spurt after thick spurt of the stuff deep into Lapis long after it had dribbled out onto the sheets of their bed. The technician was too far lost in bliss to mind the mess, her body weightless and floating, the only thing on her mind being the gorgeous gem under her. 

As predicted, once the ecstasy wore off and she was thrown back down to reality, she crumbled onto her mate, panting like a champion racehorse. Lapis returned in the same moment, her legs going slack as she heaved for breath. Her head fell back on the pillow, dark blue hair strewn about messily and tangled, but as Peridot opened her eyes to steal a glance, she thought she must be the most beautiful gem to ever exist. The green gem shifted only enough to press a kiss to the hollow of the ocean gem’s throat, earning a pleased hum.

“Ilubyou...”

Lapis snorted and laughed weakly, a hand languidly smoothing through Peridot’s messy blonde locks. “Tired?”

“Mmmhmmmm...” The kindergartener couldn’t even open her eyes a crack, her head lazily resting on Lapis’s chest. She didn’t even have the energy to pull out. The blue gem giggled softly, pressing a kiss to the stone on her forehead.

“I think you’ve earned a nap...”

The warmth of their afterglow and tender affection froze into ice-cold terror when a third voice cleared its throat.

“Incredibly sorry to uh...interrupt. You weren’t answering anyone’s texts so I came to check on you. I’ll just be...showing myself out. C-carry on.”

Neither gem moved an inch or so much as blinked even as the footsteps faded down the stairs and outside, the door clicking closed behind the intruder. Peridot finally groaned after a couple minutes, hiding her face in Lapis’s neck as she pulled out, not having the energy to be anything beyond mildly annoyed. 

“Damn Pearl...”

“We gotta remember to lock the door.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not proofread yet, please forgive autocorrect mistakes I didn’t catch. I wanted to get this up before WSB releases and have something else I need to do today. I’ll correct any mistakes when I have a chance.

A glimpse of sharp fangs poked through lips parted in a half smirk, the bearer’s eyes falling half closed as her brows narrowed dangerously, a primal hunger awakening within her. Had she not prided herself on her dignity, she would have salivated knowing Lapis’s intent, though she licked her lips anyway for they suddenly felt too dry. 

Peridot sauntered over quietly, careful not to alert the ocean gem of her presence as she rinsed off her paint brushes in the sink of her art studio. As she drew near, the fragrant scent of her favorite gem in heat assaulted her nose, driving her mad but she refused to give in. She continued sneaking up on her prey, arms raising and reaching out once she was close, fingers grabbing hold of Lapis’s hips and pulling her back as the blue gem gasped, the paint brushes clattering to the bottom of the sink. Peridot pressed her entire front to Lapis’s back, her hands keeping the ocean gem’s rear directly against her crotch, the technician snickering at the shock tensing her partner’s form.

“WHA-“

“Wearing your skirt knowing how crazy it makes me? You naughty girl.” Peridot bit down on the curve of Lapis’s shoulder, her left hand smoothing along the mirror gem’s thigh. Lapis snorted after a second, her muscles relaxing as she realized who was behind her and why.

“Hey, it’s been awhile and I knew we’d have some alone time tonight. I have needs too.” Her voice wavered as Peridot’s cold fingers slipped under her skirt’s bottom hem, pressing to her skin and smoothing back up, bunching up the flowing fabric in the process.

“I’m well aware. Very! Well aware.” To exaggerate her point, Peridot rolled her hips forward, grinding against Lapis’s sex through their clothes. The sweetest of moans escaped the blue gem.

“What about you? I see you’re wearing your new set of limb enhancers.” A shudder ran down Lapis’s form as Peridot traced invisible circles on her bare thigh, her limb enhancer preventing her skirt from cascading back down, the fabric kept in place bunched on her hip.

“They need to be... broken in.” Peridot urged Lapis forward until she was leaning over the sink, forcing her to hold herself up with her hands on the edge of the counter, the slightly different position making it easier to rub against her, her hand slipping under her knee and, without warning, lifting it and in turn her leg up.

“Mm...” The ocean gem pressed her aching core against Peridot, and the feeling of her bare, already drenched skin brought heat to the engineer’s face as her grin widened.

“Oh my, Lapis. Not even wearing panties underneath? So shameless.” The green gem licked the smooth teardrop on her love’s spine as she phased away her own clothing, her member eager to slip out of its sheath into the cool air, pressing directly to Lapis’s entrance.

“Sh-shut up. They were too restraining, I couldn’t take it...”

Peridot hummed in amusement, kissing her way up Lapis’s upper back to her neck, rubbing her tentacle between her slick, warm folds. “Makes sense. You ARE in heat, afterall.”

A groan of embarrassment. “Yes. I am. Fuck me already. Breed me.”

Peridot clicked her tongue, biting down on the quivering gem’s neck and sucking gently, her right hand finding its way around Lapis’s front to seek out her elusive sheath’s slit. The ocean gem rarely allowed her own tentacle to come out, Peridot being the one to penetrate in most of their moments of passion, but the technician was determined. One finger detected the barely noticeable dent in the flawless smooth skin, and the mechanic released the flesh she’d been sucking on, licking her top lip as she admired the dark blue patch that had formed from her abuse. There was no way Lapis could hide that. 

Rocking her hips forward particularly roughly, Peridot took advantage of Lapis being distracted to trail her finger up and down the slit, already feeling the tentacle underneath stiffening under her touch.

“Peri?!” Peridot hummed in acknowledgement but didn’t cease, kissing and licking and nipping at Lapis’s upper back. “What are you-“

“Shhh. Relax. You’re going to love this, I promise.” There were very few things Lapis was reserved about. The tentacle shying out of its sheath was one of them. And Peridot never understood why, the thing was impressive and never failed to make her scream, but the technician didn’t mind. It simply made it more special when Lapis did allow it to come out, it showed how much she trusted Peridot those nights she wanted to top and allowed the mechanic to look at and touch it. If their being mates and choosing each other as their one and only wasn’t enough of an indication of their love and trust, those nights were. 

“Peri...” Once enough of the thing had slipped out, Peridot gently curled her fingers around it, giving it light strokes that made Lapis hum in pleasure as it hardened and came out entirely. The kindergartener tucked her face into the ocean gem’s neck, rocking her hips and rubbing all through the soaked folds coating her own tentacle in lubrication while stroking the dark blue appendage in her hand languidly, her metallic “thumb” rubbing along the top as the other four trailed along the bottom, applying extra pressure that made Lapis squirm in her hands. “Peridot...”

As much as Peridot wanted to focus entirely on pleasuring Lapis, on massaging the large length and grinding against the ocean gem’s clit, she knew what the older girl actually wanted. And the burning in her own abdomen was getting nearly impossible to ignore. “Get ready...” Needing both of her hands to continue their current job, Peridot pulled back and shifted her hips, struggling for a few moments to find the angle needed to press her tip directly against the ocean gem’s opening, allowing it to slip inside just barely so she didn’t lose the positioning. All the while, her metallic fingers never stilled in caressing Lapis’s engorged tentacle, earning sweet little noises of abashed pleasure.

“I am... I am ready... Do it. Please. I need you inside me...”

Sharp teeth clamped down on soft skin, Peridot biting down on Lapis’s shoulder how she knew the ocean gem liked as she thrust her entire length inside. A loud cry split the air as Lapis’s tentacle throbbed thickly. Peridot groaned in her throat, the feeling of the first thrust always overwhelming. Diving deep into her lover, surrounded by sinfully silken walls squeezing her, so tight they just about prevented movement. It was amazing. They’d made love so many times and Lapis was still as tight as their first time. Back when neither knew what the heck they were doing. 

The engineer withdrew from her mate at a nearly painfully slow pace, the taut muscles resisting the movement which only sent more hot pleasure coursing through Peridot’s form. Lapis whined as she did so, her hips bucking forward involuntarily as her tentacle sought more stimulation. The green gem responded in kind, tightening her fingers around the blue appendage as she thrust her own back into that inviting warmth with a wet plap. The thick scent of their mating was beginning to permeate about the room as she settled into a rough medium pace, the pheromones only urging Peridot on harder. She lifted Lapis’s leg higher, allowing her to sink deeper into the tight orifice, the ocean gem’s juices already trailing down the mechanic’s thighs. Peridot groaned at the feeling, stroking Lapis with more enthusiasm as she picked up the pace. Lapis’s heat was particularly intense, only worsened by the double stimulation. Her walls already throbbing and twitching all around her tentacle, clamped tight as they tried to keep it inside. Lapis’s tentacle began to writhe as well, going from stiff and rigid to squirming in Peridot’s hand, curling ever so slightly. The nature of the limb enhancer’s digits allowed it more room to thrash about, telling just how close the ocean gem was and how quickly.

“P-Peri! I’m...!”

“I know.” Peridot wasn’t even close to finishing herself, which made her smirk as she thrust in to the hilt, the tip of her tentacle poking Lapis’s innermost wall. She was going to make the ocean gem climax over and over again. She was going to bring her so much pleasure she’d be nothing but a bumbling pile of mush by the time it was over, surely unable to stand on her own two feet for a good hour or two. Peridot huffed against Lapis’s back, the hot air ghosting over her skin making her shiver. Her walls clamped down even tighter around Peridot’s tentacle, just as she knew they would. “Let go. I’ve got you.” She spoke softly, sweetly, genuine love lacing her tone.

Lapis whined loudly, her arms trembling, barely able to support her weight. Peridot pulled back slowly, stopping once the very tip was all that remained inside, pausing for a moment before slamming back in with all of her strength, biting the blue gem on Lapis’s back at the same time. The ocean gem screamed Peridot’s name, her walls becoming a vice around Peridot’s tentacle, forcing her to stay put as they throbbed all around. A spurt of fluid splashed against her before dripping to the floor.

“Lapis...” the technician couldn’t help moaning from the feeling, her appendage twitching in its tight confines. Lapis’s tentacle spasmed, throbbing as large quantities of pale blue liquid were expelled, splattering against the counter doors - or rather, the curtain they had opted for for under the sink, the floor, and a few drops even making it into the sink. Lapis let out sobs as she orgasmed, and a single tear trailed down her cheek. Peridot knew from experience... Lapis had been severely pent up, this climax bringing intense pleasure and convulsions she couldn’t control. The engineer smiled as she kissed down Lapis’s spine, proud to have given her the strong finish she so desperately needed. She knew she should probably give her a moment to rest once she came back to earth... but nope. As soon as her walls eased enough to allow movement, Peridot was ramming into her once again, sending her into a second orgasm before her first had truly ended. Her muscles attempted to restrain Peridot again, but she forced her way through, reveling in the ecstatic moans escaping her love. She worked her through her climax, kissing and licking at her gem as she went slack in her hold, panting harshly.

“Peridot... too sensitive... I’m gonna... again...” The engineer snickered, pressing her tongue flatly to the smooth gem and trailing up slowly, purposefully drawing it out and making Lapis whimper and shudder. “Peri, please...” Her insides were throbbing dully, but in a milking movement as though begging something of Peridot’s tentacle. Something Lapis would receive. In time.

“Please what?”

The ocean gem supported herself on one hand as she twisted her upper body around, her arm wrapping around Peridot’s neck to grab hold of and pull her blonde hair, pressing their cheeks together. “Cum... fill me please... I want it... Give me all of it...”

Hearing the ocean gem beg for such a thing and seeing her biting her bottom lip so hard it was a miracle it didn’t rupture threw Peridot near the edge so mercilessly it almost gave her whiplash. She groaned, moving the hand sticky with Lapis’s essence away from the limp tentacle, thrusting as hard as she could as she pressed the hand to the girl’s hip, unintentionally smearing the shameful fluid all over her skin but neither in the mindset to care. “You’ll get it... don’t you wor-“

“Hey guys, Vidalia asked me to see if you have any- holy smokes!”

“AH!” The sudden intrusion shocked Lapis into a forceful third orgasm, the ocean gem crying out as her entire body tensed and convulsed, her hand pulling Peridot’s hair painfully. The technician grunted as she held back her tentacle’s throbbing, the pressure in her abdomen unimaginable as her form cried for release.

Instead, she stared up at the purple gem, eyes narrowed with as much animosity as she could muster, mouthing the words ‘what do you want’, too angry - and stimulated - to care about being caught. She resumed her thrusting into the shuddering ocean gem, her mewls of pleasure too irresistible. Her eyes never strayed from the blushing crystal gem, who only stammered and fought to find words after walking in on such a scene. Peridot smirked, finding her discomfort amusing before deciding to forget her presence. She rammed into her mate three more times with deep forceful thrusts, biting the girl’s shoulder as she groaned, finally spilling into the needy gem, everything fading to white except for the gorgeous blue gem. She pumped thick strings of fertile liquid into Lapis’s womb, not even caring about the risk of procreation right now. Lapis was moaning in pleasure, her walls continuing to squeeze her and successfully drawing more and more of her seed out.

They crashed back to earth together, panting and flinching with the after-spasms, Peridot brushing her nose against Lapis’s cheek in a loving gesture. All of the ocean gem’s weight was on Peridot, the girl too weak to support herself as predicted. The technician pulled her flaccid tentacle free of her twitching privates with a wet pop, a few drops of her fluid spilling out after it, dark spots blurred within it leaving no doubt of the fertility. Gems went into heat every few thousand years once they meet and choose their destined partner, the urges coming and going over a period of up to five years, but releasing fertile liquid was an excessively rare occurrence and felt and looked different than normal, and never before had there been an instance of being produced while the partner was in heat. Gems weren’t meant to reproduce naturally, the super slim possibility only evolving over time as a response to being attached to someone. 

Peridot had yet to notice the color of her ejaculate, more interested in covering Lapis’s face with the most tender of kisses as the ocean gem giggled and breathed harshly, her pants not coming as roughly. “Thank you, Peri... I love you...”

The technician chuckled, both arms wrapped around the ocean gem and holding her to her, using her remaining strength to support both of them. “Don’t be silly, Laz. You don’t thank me for taking care of you.” She kissed her lips then, lingering for a moment before pulling away and meeting her eyes again, finding herself lost in those deep blue pools. “I love you too.” 

Lapis smiled and closed her eyes, resting her head on Peridot’s shoulder, her huffs cool against the technician’s sweaty skin. Peridot rubbed one of Lapis’s arms, turning her stare back to Amethyst, eyes going from soft and dark with warm affection to ice cold loathing and repugnance. She mouthed the words ‘get out’, the fingers of her other hand taking position to form and prepare to blast a plasma ball at the gem, Amethyst quickly taking the hint and scurrying out of the house, leaving the mated pair to realize what they’ve done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think, and let me know if you want anything to uh... come of this particular chapter c;
> 
> The chapters in this story are meant to be a loose storyline, and while they can be interpreted as entirely separate if you so choose, events from previous chapters will be referenced. Forgot to mention that last chapter, oops.


	3. Chapter 3

Within seconds of the door clicking closed, Lapis’s back was slammed against the wall, lips crashing into hers and swallowing the grunt of impact. Cold metal pressed to either side of her hips, freezing even through her pants but only exciting her more as she was lifted up, Peridot moving between her legs to support her weight. Peridot loved her new limb enhancers primarily for their functionality, but neither gem could deny they were especially useful in these scenarios. Peridot’s height didn’t bother Lapis in the slightest, but it did make certain positions all but impossible. Now that that wasn’t an issue? Even harder to keep their hands off each other.

The technician released her mouth, immediately moving to bite and suck on Lapis’s neck as her pelvis pushed forward into the ocean gem’s. The feeling of her delicate skin being pinched by sharp fangs combined with the stiff member already making itself known against her core drew a loud moan from her throat. Peridot growled in annoyance, one set of fingers leaving her hip to press to her mouth as the engineer lifted her head to stare up at her, a warning clear in her narrowed eyes.

“You know I love your sounds but be quiet.” Despite the fake anger in her irises, Lapis could clearly see the darkness of lust shining through, an animalistic hunger piercing into her as though she was a meal for a ravenous beast. Which is exactly what Peridot was, confidence boosted by her metal accessories, and it excited Lapis to no end. “I’ll make you scream later, but for now. Zip it. The last thing we need is to be caught again.”

The blue gem snickered, leaning her head back against the wall as Peridot returned her hand to its previous position. “Fine, fine.” Nothing was said saying she couldn’t drive Peridot mad and attempt to make HER moan, which was exactly what she planned to do. As those soft lips brushed over her skin sending electricity down her form to spark in her gut and make her quiver, Peridot clearly exploiting one of her weaknesses to arouse her even more, Lapis moved one hand to the back of the engineer’s head, waiting a moment to lure her into a false sense of security, before grabbing hold at the root and yanking, thrusting her hips forward roughly against the hard member poking her relentlessly through two layers of clothes. 

“Ah-!” Peridot cut her cry short, clamping her teeth onto Lapis’s shoulder and leaning all of her body weight onto the ocean gem, grinding her tense tentacle against her helplessly. Lapis let out a whimper as warm tingles radiated from her crotch, biting her lip to refrain from making any further noise. Peridot growled and moved her mouth away from her skin. “Dammit, Lapis...” There was a brief flash of light before the shape and heat of Peridot’s length became much more distinct, the feeling of the kindergartener’s bare skin against Lapis making it even harder to contain her sounds. She could feel Peridot’s metal appendages playing with the waistband of her pants, tucking underneath teasingly. “Get rid of these before I rip them to pieces.”

Lapis would’ve laughed at the desperate threat if it wasn’t for the fact she knew Peridot was very serious. Her returned confidence plus the fact Lapis’s heat was driving Peridot mad meant she could do some pretty bold things when something got in the way of breeding once both of them were ready. Lapis had made the mistake three nights ago of taunting her and purposefully arousing her, going so far as to sit in her lap and grind against her until she begged, only to get up and walk away to try to get her to follow. Peridot had gotten up after her, yes, but Lapis hadn’t made it five steps before she was grabbed from behind with one hand, the other pulling the back of her pants down, and immediately penetrated. The ocean gem had loved it and Peridot had been just as affectionate and kissy as usual and supported her weight to keep her from falling, but Lapis now knew better than to think she could get away with teasing.

So without hesitation she phased away her clothes, and she was hardly surprised when Peridot kissed her roughly with so much force her head was pressed to the wall, her slick tongue invading her mouth as she was split open by Peridot’s thick member. She couldn’t help the deep groan as she was stretched and filled in the most amazing way, the mechanic wasting no time in pulling back and thrusting forward again, picking up a swift pace with plenty of strength put into her deep thrusts. She was angling herself in such a way Lapis’s ultra sensitive spot was brushed with each movement, and the ocean gem found herself quivering within the first thirty seconds of intercourse, struggling to keep her noises hidden in her throat. Peridot moved away from her mouth, trailing her lips along Lapis’s jaw with sweet, delicate kisses, contrasting the merciless pounding below the belt as she dove repeatedly into Lapis’s tightness. Every inch of the mirror gem felt like a live wire, the sensations of being mated so roughly as such loving light smooches were peppering her skin filling her with an indescribable warmth, pressure building in her stomach. Breathless pants were released carrying Peridot’s name in broken gasps. Her hands curled under the technician’s arms, nails digging into her shoulders as she tried to find any grounding she could. 

“Ah..ahaa... ohhhhhhhh....” her claws scraped down the green gem’s back as she moaned, earning her a hiss that was immediately followed by harder thrusts. “Peri...dot...”

“Fuuuuck, Lapis...” Peridot’s forehead pressed to her shoulder, digits digging into her hips, their rounded tips the only thing preventing them from piercing. “You feel so good...”

The clicking of the doorknob turning made both gems gasp, Peridot slamming deep into Lapis and freezing, all four eyes locked onto the bathroom door as it swung open, revealing a certain 20 year old curly-haired man. Steven was pinching the bridge of his nose, his eyes screwed shut.

“I swear, these gems are going to drive me cra- What the hell?!” Pink eyes bore into the fornicating gems, the air so thick with tension it could be cut with a knife. “You’re seriously doing this shit in my fucking house? I thought you went home already but you just snuck in here to do this?”

The much older gems both swallowed thickly and looked down at the ground as their faces burned in shame. They’d been caught twice before, but always in their own home, at the end, and not by the one person who gave them the second chance they needed to start their new lives all those years ago. Peridot knew she should pull out and ‘tuck it away’, but the scent of Lapis being in heat, the smell of their sex, the burning in her stomach from her own heat begging her to fill her mate with fertile fluid before she stopped producing for Stars-knows how many millennia, and the warm moist tightness squeezing her tentacle made it impossible to stop now.

Lapis was too close to finishing to be willing to quit now, as wrong as she knew it was, as guilty as she felt. Steven didn’t understand gem heat, how could he? Separating when they’ve already gone this far was nearly impossible. 

The half human merely sighed heavily, throwing up his hands in defeat before either gem could even apologize. “I’m too fed up today to care. I have enough to deal with right now. Just. Clean up after you’re done please. There’s already a puddle and I am not cleaning that up.” With that, the door was clicked shut, leaving the concupiscent gems in privacy once again.

They remained still for a few seconds before Lapis gulped, pushing back on Peridot’s shoulder. “Move...”

“But-“

“We’ve already been caught. He just cares that we clean up afterward. We can’t stay like this forever, it won’t do any good and it’s uncomfortable.” The ocean gem attempted to move her hips but could barely move half an inch with how she was pinned, but it was still enough to provide the slightest taste of stimulation that had Peridot closing her eyes and exhaling heavily, her brows furrowing.

“You’re right.” She languidly withdrew, obviously still feeling ashamed and being hesitant to keep going, but pushed back inside regardless. A low moan clawed out of Lapis’s throat, the slow thrust only making the ridging of Peridot’s tentacle that much more noticeable, providing extra stimulation. All embarrassment melted away as the technician started picking up the pace, finally giving in to the sensations and tucking her face into the crook of Lapis’s neck. “Better... finish this up...hm?”

Victory tugged at the corners of Lapis’s lips. “Mhm.” It only took a handful of thrusts for Peridot to match the forceful movements from before they had an uninvited audience. The ocean gem could feel her toes curling almost painfully as her legs pressed firmly to the technician’s sides, ankles locking and attempting to pull her in closer as her innards started to throb. Not that Peridot could be any closer, her tentacle already putting pressure on her deepest wall with every thrust, the tip threatening to poke through it with the level of effort being exerted. A wavering wail of pleasure escaped Lapis’s lips, her head falling back and eyes slipping shut as she panted. She was so...so close... Peridot seemed to know this, gripping her hips tighter as she plowed into her with even more ‘oomph’, trailing her mouth down the side and front of her throat in a sloppy kiss, coming to a stop at the notch at her collar. The unmistakable tug of Peridot sucking on the erogenous section of skin made the ocean gem cry out almost in pain from the overwhelming sensations wracking her form. Her back arched to press their fronts more firmly together, their breasts mashing against each other and their pelvises coming together even closer. Her fingers sought out and gripped the soft blonde hair on the back of Peridot’s head.

“I can’t - I can’t, Peri... I’m gonna-“

A forceful kiss silenced her plea, tongue intruding to rub against her own, Peridot’s right hand leaving her hip to cup the side of her head, fingers gingerly combing through her hair. It was enough to set off the bombshell in her abdomen. Lapis’s entire form seized up, what would’ve been a scream scratching her throat as it was muffled by Peridot. The ocean gem scratched at the back of the mechanic’s head and neck with one hand and pulled her hair with the other as she imploded, waves of pleasure spreading from her crotch all the way to tickle her fingertips, her form shuddering and convulsing in time with the twitches of her core around Peridot, who groaned into the messy kiss and thrust roughly, penetrating as deep as she could and releasing thick spurts of sticky, molten fluid into Lapis’s depths, the warmth one of the few things breaking through Lapis’s mist of ecstasy. 

The ocean gem fell back into reality mere seconds before Peridot. She broke the kiss unintentionally, her head turning to the side and falling as she panted, the mechanic slumping against her and pressing her head to her shoulder, huffing against her skin in labored breaths. The blue gem hummed in satisfaction, smoothing her fingers delicately through Peridot’s blonde locks, sweetly welcoming her back to reality as they basked in the afterglow.

“That was amazing, Peri...” 

“Mm...”

The kindergartener nuzzled against her neck, still leaning her body weight into Lapis as her tentacle slipped free unceremoniously, immediately followed by the splattering of a couple drops of her seed dripping to the floor. The terraformer giggled softly, using her free hand to rub Peridot’s back. “Exhausted, huh?”

“Shush...” Despite the sharp word, a feather light kiss was pressed to Lapis’s skin, sparking a pleased sigh as she closed her eyes, her legs slowly loosening around Peridot until they spread limply to the sides, her heels gently pressed to the back of the green gem’s thighs.

With an irrepressible smile of contentment ever-present on her lips, Lapis opened her eyes once her breathing was somewhat stable again... only for it to hitch and her smile to fall as she realized...

“Peri?”

“What?”

“Was that mop bucket by the door always there?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out way longer than I wanted. Kinda stems from my headcanon explained throughout Happy Accidents so if you’ve read that, this chapter may feel familiar.

“P, you’ve been acting weird and blushing for like. Weeks now. What’s going on with you?”

“...I saw something I never meant to...”

“You gotta be more descriptive.”

“I went to check on Lapis and Peridot and they were... well...” A vague hand gesture in an awkward attempt to explain without saying it outright. 

The defective Quartz let out a hearty laugh, plopping down beside the lithe gem on the couch. “So you caught them too?!”

Blue eyes widened as Pearl tensed in shock. “Wait, ‘too’?! So it wasn’t just me?”

“Nah, man. I went to see if Lapis had spare acrylic paint Vidalia could borrow and they were...veeeery into what they were doing.”

Pearl darkened with a deep blush, looking from Amethyst to stare at the floor, her hands fidgeting in her lap. “Well at least you only walked in on that! I got there seconds before they... finished... and had to witness the whole thing! Honestly, they made such a mess!”

A large hand settled on the flustered woman’s shoulder. “Dude. Peridot literally stared me directly in the eye and kept going. She just... ignored me and acted like I wasn’t there. I think I scared Lapis into cumming but Peri just didn’t care, at least not enough to stop.” She fell against the back of the couch, arms folding behind her head, a blush warming her own cheeks. “I guess P-Dot has some game afterall.”

The tall gem twisted to look over her shoulder, trembling. “You mean to tell me they just... don’t care if others catch them?! Do they have no concept of privacy?”

“Oh, they care alright. Peridot was about ready to blast me after she finally busted one. I got the fuck out of there when I realized she wasn’t playing around. Lapis must be one hell of a good fuck if Peri couldn’t help herself knowing I was watching.”

Pearl scoffed. “Honestly, Amethyst, language.”

“So you guys have walked in on them too?” The two gems looked up just as Steven walked down the stairs, not even affording them a glance as he made his way to the fridge. 

“Ah man, not you too, Steven.”

“Yep. Me too. Right there in the bathroom.” A single finger pointed in the general direction of the room in question as he pulled out the ingredients for his morning shake. 

“W-Wheeeen could they have done it here?!”

“Don’t you remember, Pearl? They were here for the party last night. Everyone thought they left but nope. Apparently they couldn’t wait and forgot locks are a thing.” The whir of the blender masked the less-than-kind comments he muttered to himself, still annoyed with their lack of consideration. Once the shake was an acceptable consistency, he shut off the machine and poured the contents into his thermos. “Thankfully they used the mop I left for them and even left an apology note but still. I would’ve preferred to live my life without the image of one of my best friends pounding another one of my best friends senseless. In my own house, no less.”

“Gems don’t normally do that sort of thing though. I don’t understand why they’re so touchy with each other.” 

“It’s heat.” Six eyes turned to the fusion walking out of her room. 

“Heat?” Amethyst tilted her head, one eyebrow curved downward.

“Lapis is experiencing her first cycle now that she and Peridot are a bonded pair. Her urges to mate could bother her off and on for another few years, and when she feels it, so does Peridot. We can’t detect the smell of her estrus but her partner can, and it brings out the worst in Gems. Gems in heat can and will act like wild animals to satisfy these needs.”

“Heat...” Steven’s voice softened as concern started taking hold where annoyance once lay. “Does that mean...”

“No. At least, it’s extremely unlikely. There is a slim possibility a litter could be produced, but they have to both want that to happen and certain conditions must be met. Unless Peridot’s gem decides it’s ready to fertilize and releases minerals, there’s no chance. There is another key factor that must be satisfied, but you won’t want to hear it.”

“You’re absolutely right. I don’t want to know anything else. The less mental images I have, the better. Now, I have to go. Peridot probably won’t show up, again, so I have to take over her lessons.”  
—  
Lapis huffed harshly, her form fighting so hard to cool off it was nearly painful. Her fingers dug into the sheets by her head with such strength her knuckles paled as she turned and buried her face in the silky fabric. Peridot’s hand on the back of her neck forced her to stay in this position, head down with her hips raised, the technician on her knees behind her. The heated rigidity sliding between her folds as Peridot ground against her was maddening, especially in the way it brushed over her clit. The mechanic’s free hand massaged up and down her side, trailing over her hip and thigh, up to her breast as the green gem panted against her back.

“Peri...please...”

“Please what? Beg for it.” A tender kiss pressed to Lapis’s gem and sent a surge of heat straight to her crotch.

“Please put it in... I want it...”

“You want what?” A nip of teeth to the sensitive stone.

“You...”

“I’m right here.”

“You know what I mean...”

“Do I?”

“Dammit, Peridot... please... it actually hurts...” All that got her was more pressure placed against her clit as Peridot rocked more forcefully against her.

“I’m not a mindreader, Laz. What is it you want? What do you want me to do?” Soft but careless sloppy kisses were placed on the back of Lapis’s neck, Peridot trailing her lips down her upper back teasingly. The ocean gem groaned in dismay.

“I want you inside me. Now! Please, Peridot. Stop teasing me and fuck me!” She slid one hand under her body to grab hold of Peridot’s tentacle, effectively making the younger gem gasp as she angled the thick, slimy thing as best she could. “Push it in!”

“Okay okay!” Peridot placed her hand over Lapis’s, the ocean gem letting go to grab at the sheets again, and properly angled the appendage tingling where Lapis had touched. “That’s a good girl...” The tease came out as praise, Peridot feeling strangely warm knowing Lapis wanted her so badly, suddenly overcome with emotions. What did she do to deserve this powerful, amazing gem as her mate? To be the only one to ever see this side of her? 

She gently pressed the tip to Lapis’s entrance, the ocean gem not even hiding the relieved sigh that fell from her lips. With a sweet kiss to her gem, Peridot slowly pushed forward and-

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

“GAH!” Peridot flinched and jumped back, head turning to their bedroom door as Lapis let out an annoyed groan that faded into a hopeless sob, the ocean gem turning her head to look away from whoever intruded. “What the- What are you doing here?!” Peridot spat with animosity at the fusion with every once of vexation in her body, still slightly above Lapis with her throbbing tentacle no doubt being in plain view, but she couldn’t care less.

“If you mate Lapis right now, you’re going to knot.”

“I haven’t knotted once and we’ve done this plenty of ti- I don’t even know what that means! Fuck off.” The technician turned away from their visitor and leaned forward over her mate again. “I’ve had it with you damn gems walking in whenever you feel like it. Don’t you knock?! I shouldn’t have to lock doors in my own house just because you all lack common courtesy.” She pressed an apologetic lingering kiss to Lapis’s back, pulling away hesitantly and leaning her forehead against her, arms wrapping tight around her waist in a possessive but loving embrace. “Lapis needs me and I’m not about to let her suffer. So either get out or shut the hell up and let me help her.”

“Peridot. I know you just care about Lapis. I know her heat is pulling out your reproductive instincts, but there are other ways you can help her that don’t involve forcing her to produce at least one gem.”

Peridot growled, tightening her hold on the almost crying Lapis twitching and quivering under her. “I’m not forcing her to do anything - and what do you even mean ‘produce at least one gem’? Lapis wants to mate and that’s exactly what she’s going to get. Nothing more or less.”

“I know you know what reproduction is. Stop feigning ignorance, you need -“

“NO! I don’t need anything! You shouldn’t even be here! Now I know you’re just screwing with me, gems can’t reproduce!” Taking hold of her tentacle once again, she positioned it at the suffering gem’s opening, closing her eyes and doing her best to block out the two clods just trying to worsen Lapis’s pain. “Get out.” Biting down on the ocean gem’s shoulder, warmth hugged her sensitive member tightly between its soft walls as she urged her hips forward. Lapis moaned out loudly, pressing back against Peridot needfully, forcing more of the bulky tentacle inside.

“Fuck- finally!”

A shaky exhale heavily escaped Peridot, carrying with it much of the weight in her chest from holding back both her own arousal and emotions. She planted a tender kiss on the back of Lapis’s neck as she bottomed out, eyelids slipping open to glance out of the corner of her eyes at Garnet. She stood still, staring at them with a deep scowl of disapproval, but merely offered a thumbs up before turning on her heel, closing the door behind her as she left. Peridot huffed in amusement, feeling victorious in making the audacious fusion leave them in peace. 

Lapis sighed pleasantly, feeling the tension of her abdomen ease with each thrust of Peridot’s heavenly tentacle, massaging her burning insides and melting away the pain. The mechanic was so short and yet her length reached deep inside of her, the ridging doing wonders for the itchings of arousal. The pressure inside of her begging to be filled was replaced by nothing but sweet pleasure tingling throughout her form, collecting and forming a ball in her stomach. Lapis should feel ashamed to be caught by Garnet, embarrassed that she’d been seen so needy and desperate, but she didn’t have an ounce of care to give. All that mattered right now was Peridot rocking into her, leaving countless bruises on her neck and upper back with her fangs.

An attempt was made to keep her thrusts slow but deep to make this breeding more affectionate and patient than animalistic and desperate, but it hadn’t lasted long. Not with how much the cushiony walls squeezed Peridot’s tentacle, how strong the scent of heat was, how much of Lapis’s fluids coated her and dripped onto their bed. Her natural lubricant had already started dribbling down their thighs, the ocean gem so slick Peridot failed to notice the slight resistance as she withdrew. The mechanic’s hands gripped the girl’s hips firmly, holding them steady as she reangled her entry, ramming without restraint against her sweet spot, successfully making the terraformer cry out and shudder beneath her, her gem flashing brightly but instantly dimming. Odd. That’d never happened before.

A mischievous smirk pulled at the corner of Peridot’s mouth. The flashing must be a sign of intense pleasure, the technician WAS efficient at pleasuring the water gem afterall and knew all of her sweet spots. She snickered, kissing the rounded stone, the sensations rippling through her becoming much more delightful and mind-numbing as she pressed as deep as she could into Lapis, the moans awarding her uninhibited use of energy music to her ears. If the scorching warmth around her member wasn’t enough to drive her into a mating frenzy, Lapis’s noises sure were. 

A groan made its way through Peridot’s throat, and her entire form warmed as it started to tremble. Her tentacle pulsed and ached as it neared the needed level of stimulation, as she was driven to that edge faster than she would’ve liked by Lapis’s whines of pleasure, her begging for more, her desperate cries for Peridot to thrust harder. A blinding light burned through her closed eyelids, urging them to squeeze tightly before opening, Lapis’s gem shining as the terraformer squirmed and choked out moans of pleasure, her hands gripping the sheets firmly before letting go and finding a new patch to squeeze, the girl obviously fighting for some sense of grounding as her hands clawed and clawed at the fabric under her, head leaning from side to side as she kept crying out.

“Please... pleasepleaseplease Peri...”

The constricting of Lapis’s walls would’ve made Peridot lose that last strip of control she had on her hips had it not been for the barely noticeable catch as she withdrew, each thrust meeting mild resistance when she pulled her tentacle free. The tug grew progressively more undeniable with every thrust, and panic spread in her chest.

“Lapis?”

“Hm...? I’m gonna cum...”

Those three words falling so freely from Lapis had Peridot choking on what she wanted to say, a broken moan replacing it as she attempted to work through the new sensations pulling on her tentacle. 

She shook her head and tried again. “Lapis, I think... I think there’s something wrong...” But she couldn’t stop.

“Like...likewhaaaaa... what... feels... feels good to me...” Her silky innards throbbing and squeezing were proof of that...

“Just... lemme...” Peridot withdrew one of her arms from around Lapis’s waist to feel where they were connected, pulling out slowly which only drew an exasperated wail from the blue gem. Her fingers brushed against the base of her own hot arousal and worked their way up the minuscule distance to where she was securely concealed by Lapis. She could feel something stretching the water gem’s entrance tighter and tighter as she withdrew, that tell-tale tug on her tentacle erasing any doubt it was responsible for the catching, and not Lapis’s form simply trapping her, but why?

When her tentacle suddenly slid out with a faint pop, she finally understood. Peridot ran her fingers over the small swell that had developed on her tentacle. Was that what Garnet had meant? Was this what knotting was? What significance did it hold? What-

“Peridot, please... I’m so close... why’d you stop?”

Crap. She‘d gotten so consumed in analyzing this new development she forgot she was still half buried in a very needy gem, practically crying as she pleaded. The blue gem turned her head to look back at the technician hovering above her, cobalt eyes glistening with tears and sparkling with desperation.

“Pleeeease, Peri... it hurts so bad.. I need it...”

The mechanic sighed, not having the will to ignore the gem so desperate for her help, so in need of something only she could provide. She returned her arm to around the woman’s hips, pressing the softest kiss to the back of her neck as she pushed back inside. A relieved sigh wordlessly thanked her, and Peridot showed no mercy in picking up where she left off, now remaining careful enough not to push the strange bulb into Lapis’s inviting depths, still apprehensive on just what it was. 

The water gem noticed. And clearly did not appreciate it.

“Peri, all the way... put all of it in and stop teasing me.” Her voice was sharp with annoyance and yet her body shook uncontrollably, her panting barely manageable. 

“I don’t know what it is and-“

“Stars above, Peridot. It’s fine. Please.”

“GAHHUH!” A firm grip grabbed hold of her tentacle, Lapis once again losing patience and taking matters into her own hands, only this time she simply held Peridot steady as she slammed her hips backwards, forcing the rest of the green appendage inside. “LAPIS, I-“

A careening cry as Lapis’s walls clamped down like a vice had Peridot groaning in response, her tentacle becoming unbearably sore as she fought against her own climax, not trusting whatever it was Garnet had warned her of. The technician huffed breathlessly, heaving as she resisted the sensations of Lapis’s walls stroking her as she forced herself free, the swollen section in particular driving her mad as she tugged it, Lapis’s tight entrance not letting it go without a fight. The taut muscles applied agonizing pressure to the bulb, the feeling making Peridot whimper as a single drop of fluid was forced out of her from the sensations threatening to send her completely over the top. Once it finally slipped free, the rest of her tentacle fell out with ease, slick with Lapis’s fluids but pulsing as it burned with impatience, desperate to pump seed into the blue gem and claim her. The temptation to thrust back into her and fill her was nearly too strong to resist. A pathetic whine escaped her as she forced herself to stay still and ignore the throbbing of her appendage, laying her head against the ocean gem’s back as she returned to reality, harsh breaths replacing the helpless mewls her climax drew from her.

“Peri...”

“Mm?” The green gem gently stroked the blue’s sides, turning her head to press a sweet kiss to the sweaty skin of Lapis’s back.

“Dammit, Peri...”

“What- Hey what are you-“ Lapis twisted under her to lay on her back, wrapping her arms around Peridot and yanking her down against her, her legs latching around her waist as she bucked her hips upward, grinding against the tentacle begging to rid itself of the pent up pressure. The technician hissed as it was reintroduced to the slick folds of her mate, her self control put to an extreme test, which gave out enough that a mini spurt of her fluid was released, the dark green substance sticking to the skin of Lapis’s lower abdomen. “Fuck, Lapis- I’m trying to-“

“Cum inside me. Now. Stop torturing me. Peridot please. I need you to fill me so badly.” There was an urgency to Lapis’s tone that scared Peridot. Why was she so desperate? Peridot had pulled out a few times before, wanting to give the water gem at least a second orgasm before finishing, and Lapis never acted like this. Come to think of it, she’d never begged like she had at the beginning either. What was going on?

Before she could open her mouth to respond, Lapis had reangled her hips, pushing down on Peridot’s tentacle and taking the entire thing inside. Peridot cried out in shock, biting back the moan of pleasure as electricity shot through her from being surrounded by dripping heat, tight and cushiony and blissful. She shook her head, pulling herself out slowly with a shaky exhale, the feeling of Lapis’s walls sliding around her pushing her to her limit. She slipped out not a moment too soon, a breathy moan of Lapis’s name falling from her lips as her eyes rolled back, her tentacle throbbing thick and heavy as it released her excess into the air, dripping onto and coating Lapis’s stomach. Even with ecstasy clouding her mind, she could hear the ocean gem sigh in disappointment and perhaps emotional hurt, pulling her down from her high prematurely.

Peridot’s pupils had dilated to fill most of her eyes, dark with pleasure and affection as she looked down at the ocean gem, liquid heat splattering against her stomach. “Lapis?...” her voice was soft with concern despite being in the midst of an orgasm, despite her hips twitching with each spurt of fluid she released.

The ocean gem swallowed thickly, blinking back a tear, her abdomen aching and begging to be filled, feeling so empty it was unbearable. She wanted Peridot to finish inside. Wanted Peridot to alleviate the pain and fill her with the aftermath of their love, wanted to be filled with her seed, but it was almost as though the technician hated her and had regretted this at the very end. “Why...”

Peridot exhaled heavily, supporting herself on one elbow and trailing a hand along Lapis’s arm to grab her hand, guiding it to the twitching member that had finally stopped leaking. “Feel... I’m swollENOHFUCK.” The second Lapis’s fingers had made contact with and curved behind a round hardness that definitely was never there before, Peridot had hissed and exclaimed, gem brightly shining, her eyes squeezing shut as the swell increased in size, more heat blossoming across Lapis’s stomach as Peridot was violently thrown into a second climax. The mechanic let out a high pitched squeak as her hips rocked forward, sucking air in through her teeth as her arms latched onto Lapis, pulling her back off the bed in a tight embrace, grinding her throbbing member against her core. Lapis could only stare at the ceiling. What was happening? The pinch of nails biting the skin of her back was proof enough Peridot’s orgasm was powerful, but why was it so intense? Why had Peridot held back? What was the deal with the massive swelling?... why was the green gem’s cum so scorching hot on her skin? And why was there so much of it?

Out of curiosity, the ocean gem wrapped her fingers firmly around the knot, squeezing gently at first but exerting more and more force when Peridot whined, hips thrusting forward roughly. 

“Lapis...”

The kindergartener collapsed on top of her, completely spent of energy, her tentacle still throbbing dully in Lapis’s grip. The ocean gem nuzzled into her blonde hair and stroked the swollen flesh in her hand with her thumb. Her core was still flaring, itching for attention and something to relieve the pressure of desire, but she could ignore it for now as Peridot recovered. Her free hand navigated through the bushy locks sticking out every which way, earning a pleased hum.

“You okay, Peri?”

“Mhm.” Their skin rubbed together as she shifted to raise her head and meet Lapis’s gaze. The sticky fluid smeared across both of the abdomens sent a ripple of disgust down Peridot’s form. Worse yet, she could feel more being released at a slow steady rate, dribbling down her tentacle and collecting in the puddle on Lapis’s skin, the blue gem finally withdrawing her hand. “I’m sorry. I know how bad you wanted it inside... but... I got scared.” Peridot pulled herself off of Lapis, sitting on her heels with her tentacle still very erect and pressed to the ocean gem’s warmth. Both gems stared down at the mess they’d made, and the green member still leaking with a deep forest green fluid. Lapis cleared her throat out of nervousness, battling to keep her confusion and alarm at bay.

“Has it always been that dark?”

“No.” Peridot’s green eyes met hers, a seriousness she hadn’t seen since they were on the ship tensing her facial features, something haunting dawning on her. “I would’ve impregnated you.”


End file.
